Cellmate
by DesyRlz
Summary: La gente de esta cárcel es realmente particular, y Emil está a punto de descubrirlo. Lo que no se esperaba es que ese chico serio de ojos marrones le robara el corazón. / AU. HongIce. Multi-parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Es escuchar música y mi cerebro a veces empieza a funcionar, aunque a veces solo crea cosas raras. Y quien dice a veces dice casi siempre. Pero bueno, me viene la inspiración y debo escribir, no puedo matar a mis proyectos aunque sean horribles, sería una mala madre. (?)

**Advertencias:** Puede haber lenguaje grosero o algo de violencia. Y como sé que os gusta -y a mi- habrá Lemon, y en ese momento me tocará subir el rating a M. De momento se queda como está, en T, porque habrá escenitas y Lime, avisado queda.

**Notas: **AU Humano. Y... no sabía como llamar a Hong Kong, así que al final se queda con Xiang Li Wang.

Venga, que el HongIce es puro amor.Y aparte va a haber más parejas.

**Cellmate**

Exhaló aire profundamente mientras se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo gris. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, junto a otros pensamientos igual de negativos. _Voy a morir aquí, me van a dar una paliza y el jabón se me caerá en la ducha. _

Un par de policías les escoltaban por el pasillo que se le hacía interminable, con el único sonido de sus pasos sobre el suelo, no había nada que hablar porque ya estaba todo decidido. 5 años que le habían caído por robos múltiples, poco teniendo en cuenta su historial, pero él necesitaba el dinero, claro que sí, porque su tía no podía trabajar ya y nadie iba a hacer nada por ellos, si él no conseguía el dinero de alguna manera, ¿quién iba a pagar la comida? Nadie, ¿verdad? Pero claro, eso en el juicio no contaba como prueba ni argumento válido, solo servían los hechos. Y por eso le habían condenado a esa cárcel.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó no pensar en eso, en realidad intentó no pensar en nada. Todo estaba decidido, y ese era su primer día en su _nuevo hogar_; era todo gris, los guardias tenían cara de ir a soltarte un guantazo a la mínima y muy acogedor no era el lugar, puesto que estaba en una puñetera cárcel era bastante normal. Y él se mantenía tranquilo, ya había asimilado esa idea, pero en un instante su calma se desmoronó.

Cerraron una puerta detrás de él, en ese momento Emil se sintió como un cachorro de gato abandonado en medio de una jaula llena de perros salvajes, hizo ademán de ir a decir algo pero uno de los guardias le agarró del brazo y le obligó a seguir avanzando. Al entrar en una sala, se topó frente a una mujer rubia que parecía bastante joven pero mantenía una expresión entre tierna y madura, a pesar de todo parecía incluso más joven que él mismo.

—Emil Steilsson, preso número 54. Veo que ya tienes el uniforme. —La mujer hablaba mientras observaba su uniforme, era de color naranja apagado y el número 54 escrito en negro en la espalda. —Me llamo Lily, señorita Vogel para ti. Enseguida te llevarán a tu celda, Celda 8, la compartes con el número 39... ¿El 39? Pero... —Parecía sorprendida por eso, y Emil empezó a preocuparse, ¿con qué clase de loco le habría tocado?

Lily recuperó la compostura inmediatamente y alzó la mirada hacia el islandés, arqueando una ceja. Emil titubeó unos segundos y salió por la puerta abierta, empujado por los guardias y detrás de la rubia, hacia su celda.

No miró a ningún lado, pero notaba las miradas curiosas de los presos que le miraban desde las celdas a ambos lados del pasillo y gritaban cosas, a él o a los guardias, pero eso sí, a la señorita Vogel no la dijeron ni pío, no le dio importancia a eso porque estaba ocupado pensando en como suicidarse de la manera menos dolorosa posible.

—Bien, 39, aquí tienes a tu nuevo compañero. A ver si este te dura más de dos semanas.

Solo notó que abrían una puerta y le metían, se quedó paralizado unos instantes y en cuanto vio un movimiento a su lado subió inmediatamente en la cama vacía, ignorando aquella mirada sobre él. Se acurrucó contra la pared, abrazando sus propias piernas. Estaba confuso, asustado y desconcertado, no sabía que hacer, y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con unos ojos totalmente inexpresivos que le observaban, un chico joven de cabello rubio recogido a un lado por un broche en forma de cruz.

—Esto es fácil de entender. No toques mis cosas, no me molestes. —Dijo este con total indiferencia, ajeno a la cara de terror que mantenía el otro. —Dime tu nombre.

Emil dudó antes de contestar, pero decidió hacer caso a su nuevo compañero.

—Emil.

—Yo soy Lukas. —El islandés asintió levemente a modo de afirmación, apartando la mirada hacia algún punto perdido mientras se acurrucaba en aquella esquina de la cama contra la pared. Lukas pareció ablandar su expresión. —No pongas cara de ir al matadero. Ésto no es un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero si no te los buscas no tendrás problemas. Supongo.

—¿Supones? —Murmuró sin animarse mucho. El otro se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se sentó al borde de su cama.

—En realidad es probable que los tengas, intentaba animarte. No pareces mal chico. ¿Qué has hecho?

Se quedó en silencio, no tenía intención de hablar de ello con un desconocido aunque debía admitir que Lukas parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por ser un poco amable con él, a saber por qué. Como no contestaba, Lukas simplemente alzó una ceja y volvió a hablar.

—Mira, has llegado a buena hora, es pronto y apenas quedan unos minutos hasta la hora de la comida y después el patio, deja que yo te haga de guía, para que te orientes.

Eso habría podido sonar amable y desinteresado, pero Emil se dio cuenta de que Lukas parecía tener algún motivo para hacer eso y no se molestó en ocultarlo. De todas formas iba a ayudarle, eso estaba bien, ya se preocuparía luego si pasaba algo malo.

—Gracias. —Dijo casi en un susurro.

Lukas negó con la cabeza y tras mirarle unos segundos en silencio, pensativo, se sentó en la otra cama, cogiendo un libro que estaba abierto boca abajo sobre esta, y se sumergió en su lectura como si el otro no existiera. Al islandés eso le ponía algo inquieto, ese chico parecía verle algo interesante por alguna razón, pero era demasiado frío como para dejar que se notaran sus pensamientos, eso era evidente a primera vista.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó, pero de repente un timbre resonó por los pasillos y las celdas se abrieron, como si fuera la hora del descanso en una escuela, todos salieron, unos corriendo y otros tranquilos, en la misma dirección, a la misma hora de siempre. Lukas simplemente dejó su libro con calma y se levantó de la cama, lanzándole una mirada antes de salir, Emil le siguió.

—Es enorme. —Murmuró Emil al ver el comedor.

—En nuestro pasillo no hay demasiado peligro, nadie que vaya a intentar matarte, si eso te preocupa. Deberías cuidarte de otros sin embargo. —Dijo Lukas con tono frío mientras se acercaba a coger una bandeja con platos y cubiertos, imitado por el albino. Caminaron al lado de la barra mientras les servían la comida y el rubio seguía hablando con tono mecánico, como si recitara una oración aprendida ya en la que no ponía emoción. —Hay grupitos y algunas personas que se creen los jefes de aquí, vas a tener problemas si les molestas, mantente alejado.

Emil puso una mueca de asco al ver una especie de masa espesa pringosa color marrón grisáceo en su plato.

—Entiendo.

—Ven. —Le hizo un gesto y cruzaron el comedor a paso rápido hacia un sitio apartado, sentándose, Lukas cogió su tenedor y le señaló primero a él. —Come. —Seguidamente apuntó con el tenedor a distintas mesas donde había grupos de personas. —Los eslavos, rusos, como sea, no te acerques a ellos si quieres mantenerte de una pieza. Tampoco te metas con los asiáticos, pero no son peligrosos si no les molestas de verdad. Las otras chicas no son peligrosas en un principio. Esos tres de ahí son idiotas, te aconsejo evitarlos, pero el moreno no parece tan malo, más bien estúpido. Y...

Frunció el ceño al ver algo y bajó el tenedor. Lanzó miradas nerviosas entre el islandés y otra mesa, y después de coger la manzana de su bandeja agarró al albino del brazo para meterle debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué...?

—Calla. No te muevas. —Mordió tranquilamente la fruta. —No quiero que me vea.

No hizo caso a la expresión confusa del otro y se limitó a suspirar.

—Ya lo entenderás, cuando lleves más tiempo aquí, hay personas muy molestas...

En ese momento Emil palideció al ver una cara asomándose por debajo de la mesa, un chico de cabellos alborotados y que desafiaban a la gravedad, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Lukas lanzó su manzana hacia el sujeto en cuestión, para seguidamente agarrar a Emil de la muñeca y salir por patas. En su 'huida' empujó accidentalmente a un chico albino, que gritó nosequé sobre ser asombroso y usó su cuchara como catapulta para lanzarle ese puré grisáceo a Lukas; éste lo esquivó con suma facilidad, pero el proyectil dio a una chica castaña que llamó al otro de todo menos bonito. Y así empezó una guerrilla de comida que se convirtió en una batalla campal por todo el comedor.

—¿Pero qué demonios...?

—Suele pasar una vez a la semana como poco, así se entretienen. Hasta que llega _la Vogel_ y nos amenaza con su escopeta... o su hermano, también es posible, y da más miedo. —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y agachó la cabeza para esquivar un trozo de tomate no muy fresco que impactó en la mejilla de Emil al esquivarlo el otro. —Lo siento.

El islandés murmuró algo por lo bajo y se limpió con la manga del uniforme. Notó como Lukas volvía a tirar de él.

—¿Por qué huímos?

—Yo huyo, pero como ahora estás bajo mi responsabilidad, he de llevarte conmigo.

Emil frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cuándo te lo he pedido?

—Es como si fuera tu hermano mayor.

—No lo eres.

—Oh, claro. Venga, dime _hermano mayor._

El albino enrojeció levemente y frunció más el entrecejo, Lukas se encogió de hombros en señal de rendición (aunque sospechaba que el tema del 'hermano mayor' no iba a cerrarse todavía) y volvió a tirar de él. No volvieron a pronunciar palabra hasta que llegaron a un pasillo de celdas que no era el suyo propio, Emil ya estaba bastante perdido.

—¿Huímos de ese chico?

—De ese acosador, Emi. —Ignoró que el islandés iba a protestar por el diminutivo de su ya corto nombre, pero le ignoró y siguió hablando. —A él si que tienes que evitarle. Mathias... Es molesto, ruidoso, pesado, egocéntrico, estúpido...

—¿Te gusta?

Por primera vez fue Lukas el que se quedó sin palabras. Le miró en silencio unos segundos, y eso bastó para que el tal Mathias apareciera de la nada e hiciera una especie de placaje contra ellos; el noruego se apartó a tiempo, pero el islandés pegó un gritito al caer bajo el peso de ese gigante.

—Estúpido, le aplastas.

—¡Luki! ¡Has hecho un amigo! —Dijo (gritó) el del cabello alborotado, mirándole con una amplia y tonta sonrisa. —¡Preséntamelo!

—No puedo presentártelo si está muerto.

Mathias ladeó la cabeza y se apartó rápidamente del islandés, que cogió aire de golpe al poder volver a respirar, ignoró la mano que el más alto le tendió para ayudarle a levantarse y se puso en pie por su cuenta. Mathias apartó la mano sin parecer muy afectado por ese rechazo y la mirada de homicida que le lanzaron ambos, porque solo soltó una risa al verlos.

—¡Os parecéis!

Emil negó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Lukas se encogía de hombros.

—Deja de acosarme. —Espetó el noruego, cruzándose de brazos. Pareció tensarse cuando Mathias le dio un abrazo que le levantó del suelo, recibiendo una ráfaga de puñetazos y pataleos de parte del menor. —... ¿¡Que demonios haces!? ¡Voy a patearte el trasero! ¡Mandaré a los rusos a por ti!

Emil les miró sin poder creerselo, ¿y ese numerito? Aunque, eso si, era la primera vez que vio a Lukas nervioso o alzando la voz, que tampoco le conocía mucho pero se notaba a kilometros que no era muy de mostrar sus sentimientos. El islandés se asustó un poco y empezó a retroceder, afortunadamente ninguno pareció darse cuenta. Dio un respingo cuando chocó con algo a su espalda, y notó unas manos en los hombros, mientras un escalofrío le recorría de arriba a abajo al girar la cabeza y encontrarse con el rostro serio de un chico de cabellos oscuros, algo largos, y ojos del mismo color castaño oscuro, piel muy pálida.

Por algún motivo, no pudo evitar estremecerse al notar esa penetrante mirada clavada en sus ojos violetas. Ahogó un gimoteo suave, haciendo ademán de intentar soltarse, pero estaba paralizado

Emil vio un movimiento y se encontró con Lukas a su lado (Mathias estaba quejándose de algo sobre que había intentado romperle la cabeza), mirando con el ceño fruncido al chico del pelo castaño. Éste alzó una ceja, esbozando una muy leve sonrisilla burlona, sin apartar la mano del hombro de Emil. Lukas se cruzó de brazos, y casi se notaron las chispas saltando entre las miradas cruzadas de esos dos.

—Suéltale, Xiang.

Éste dejó de sonreír pero seguía teniendo un brillo burlón en sus casi inexpresivo ojos, manteniendo una enorme calma.

—¿Y si te lo secuestro, qué pasa?

—No hagas el idiota solo por llevarme la contraria, _Wang_.

—Pero es que me encanta hacerlo, _Bondevik._

Emil tragó saliva, empezando a desear que la tierra le tragara.

**NA:**

**Bueeeno, esto ya lo tenía escrito, no lo corregí en realidad, lamento si es un poco malo o infantil, ni me acuerdo cuando lo escribí, pero quería darle una oportunidad a la historia esta.**

**Y recuerden: una escritora con reviews es feliz. (L)**


	2. Chapter 2

ASDFGHASLFKFLS KYAAAAAAW :D. - Yo cuando entré y vi los reviews. xDDD. Muchas gracias a todos, si, los reviews animan, mucho ~

En fin. Las advertencias van a ser las mismas que en el primer capitulo, nada nuevo, no creo que esto cambie.

**Notas: **Sobre las parejas que va a haber aparte de HongIce... pues no sé si dejar que sean sorpresa, también podéis pedirme que ponga alguna y ya veré. Bueno, como ya se ve, habrá DenNor. Aparte del yaoi también habrá un par de parejitas hetero por aquí.

¿Hola? Soy idiota, olvidé comentar: la cárcel está en medio del mar. Si, en una plataforma en medio de la nada. Ya está.

**Cellmate**

Cap. 2: Una partida amistosa al escondite

—He dicho que le sueltes.

Vale, si una cosa le había quedado clara a Emil era que esos dos no eran precisamente súper amigos del alma, lo que no entendía era por qué demonios le metían a él en medio de ese lío, no le apetecía meterse en problemas en su primer día, ni siquiera había superado el hecho de estar en una cárcel.

—No te pongas así. —Dijo Xiang alzando una ceja ante el fruncimiento de ceño y la mirada asesina por parte de Lukas. —Ni que fuera a comérmelo. —Y Emil sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso, principalmente porque era practicamente imposible saber cuándo ese chico hablaba en broma o en serio. —Es el nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Ahora suéltale.

El hongkonés hizo caso omiso de sus palabras mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a Emil, que, por cierto, se sintió violado visualmente, no le gustaba que le miraran tan fijamente, como si le inspeccionara, y le ponía todavía más nervioso el que ese chico mantuviera una expresión imposible de descifrar. Éste sin embargo se encogió de hombros y dejó de mirarle, como si le hubiera considerado poco importante.

—Pero si no deja de temblar. ¿Qué has hecho, bestia, asesinar a una familia entera? —'Bromeó' el castaño, aunque su tono de voz impedía averiguar si hablaba en broma, lo parecía, sin embargo su expresión se mantenía seria. Genial, otro sociópata, como si no tuviera suficiente con su compañero de celda.

—¡Ey! —El único no-antisocial hizo acto de presencia en ese momento. Mathias se acercó a ellos, al parecer ya recuperado del guantazo noruego recibido. —¿Por qué no podéis dejar de pelearos nada más veros? Estáis asustando al pequeño. No vais a crearle un trauma su primer día, ¿no? Para eso ya hay tiempo de sobra.

Emil frunció el ceño.

—No soy pequeño. —Masculló en tono molesto mientras aprovechaba que Xiang parecía haber dejado de usar fuerza en su hombro y cansándose de estar en medio de esa pelea estúpida se soltó de un brusco movimiento, con expresión malhumorada.

En ese momento una quinta voz sonó por el pasillo.

—Espero que no estéis creando problemas. —Un alto hombre de cabello negro largo recogido en una trenza se acercó a ellos, tenía semblante duro y casi parecía desprender maldad, su sola presencia resultaba intimidante, a Emil le daba muy mala espina, sobretodo porque incluso Mathias dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño. —Ya sabéis que castigo a los problemáticos.

Xiang consiguió escabullirse sin más. Lukas bufó por lo bajo y aprovechó ese momento para llamar la atención de Emil, éste no dudó antes de seguirle y se alejaron rápidamente de allí, seguidos por el danés en cuanto se percató de que se marchaban, que ignoró una mala mirada del chico noruego.

—Ese es Temuujin, ten cuidado, es... —Puso una mueca que daba a entender el resto de la frase.

—Un cabrón. —Terminó Mathias. —Claro que si, me encantaría meterle en una celda de castigo y dejarle allí una temporada, pero no sería lo suficientemente cruel. Todos los demás le odian también, es mejor que no estés en su punto de mira, pequeño.

Emil se encogió de hombros, lo tendría en cuenta. No escuchó del todo a Mathias ya que estaba observando a las personas que empezaban a marcharse por un pasillo, en grupitos variados que parecían estar generalmente en el instituto más que en una cárcel.

—¡Hora del patio! ¡Vamos fuera! —Exclamó Mathias, que aferró la muñeca de Lukas y empezó a tirar de él, llevando al otro casi corriendo en dirección al mismo pasillo. A pesar de las protestas del más bajo, no tardaron en desaparecer entre la gente, y Emil se quedó sin saber que hacer.

Miró rápidamente hacia los lados, notando algunas personas que pasaban a su lado, aunque casi todos habían salido ya. Notó que alguien le empujaba al pasar por su lado.

—¡Eh! Ten más cuidado. —Protestó, encontrándose con un chico que le miraba fijamente, acompañado de una mujer rubia de cabello largo que se detuvo para girarse hacia él, aunque no le miraba. Tenía la chaqueta del uniforme atada en la cintura, por lo que llevaba solo una camiseta blanca de manga corta junto a los pantalones naranjas que todo el mundo llevaba. Su expresión parecía decir, básicamente_, "soy demasiado especial como para dignarme a mirarte siquiera" _Tragó saliva al ver que los que iban con ella tampoco tenían pinta de muy simpáticos.

—¿Sabes a quién le estás hablando, enano? —Masculló la chica que era casi tan alta como él, con tono amenazador. —Nadie habla a mi hermano en ese tono.

El chico alto a su lado esbozó una leve sonrisa infantil pero que sin embargo resultaba amenazante y siniestra, realmente ese hombre daba miedo.

Emil alzó una ceja, mirando a la rubia con desinterés.

—Pues no, no sé quienes sois, pero tampoco es algo que me importe, podéis tener más cuidado al andar y ya está, así no vais empujando a la gente. —Vale, se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho eso. Vio fruncir el ceño a un chico de cabellos largos castaños y ojos verdes que no se separaba de la chica rubia.

—No hables así a la señorita Natalia.

Bueno, al menos ya tenía nombre para la chica con cara de ir a saltarte al cuello en cualquier momento. Emil abrió la boca para decir algo, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para callarse a pesar de saber que era lo que más le convenía en ese momento ya que no sabía con qué clase de gente podía estar tratando, además estaba solo en ese momento, las dos personitas que conocía allí dentro estaban en ese momento a saber dónde, así que de mucha ayuda no iban a servir.

El chico junto a Natalia clavó su penetrante mirada en Emil.

—Sé un buen chico y pide disculpas, da? —Dijo en tono tranquilo y amenazador al mismo tiempo.

—Yo no he sido el que os ha empujado. —Replicó mientras se maldecía mentalmente a si mismo por no saber mantener la boca cerrada. Natalia frunció el ceño y llevó una mano al dobladillo del pantalón del uniforme, al levantar un poco la camisa Emil pudo ver perfectamente el mango de un cuchillo, y aunque no estuvo nada orgulloso de su reacción, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Escuchó perfectamente como el chico de ojos violáceos daba una orden y Natalia, junto al castaño que la había defendido antes, salieron corriendo tras él. Emil no se atrevió a mirar, pero les escuchaba, afortunadamente había tomado algo de ventaja al salir corriendo de improvisto, así que iba por delante, pero tenía la desventaja de no conocer la cárcel y poder acabar en un callejón sin salida, entonces estaría perdido. No podía huir eternamente, tenía que esconderse, pero no encontraba un maldito sitio donde meterse. Llegó sin darse cuenta a un pasillo de celdas que no reconoció, al pasar por delante de una notó como alguien le agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él para meterle dentro, tapándole la boca al mismo tiempo y callando el grito que soltó.

—Eres demasiado ruidoso. —Murmuró una voz en voz baja, Emil se removió para liberarse de sus brazos y se giró hacia él.

—Tú eres el de antes. —Miró a Xiang con el ceño fruncido, éste simplemente asintió. Pero el islandés recordó enseguida de lo que estaba huyendo y su expresión se tornó nerviosa y asustada. —Mierda, van a descubrirme, gracias por hacerme perder tiempo. —Chasqueó la lengua, molesto y asustado.

Xiang se limitó a mirarle con su indescifrable expresión, y con un simple gesto, en silencio, señaló una de las camas, que tenía algunos libros tirados por encima... o cómics, algo así, no se fijó bien. Emil dudó unos instantes, pero cedió simplemente por no morir a manos de la loca del cuchillo y el otro, así que se metió bajo la sábana de la cama, y se quedó completamente quieto, notó como ponían algo encima suya y Xiang se sentó delante, de tal forma que, si no te fijabas del todo, parecía que el hongkonés estaba sentado en la cama apoyado en la almohada contra la pared, y nada más.

Xiang alzó la mirada al ver pasar a Natalia y el otro chico, que pasaron al lado de la celda.

—Ey. —Llamó Xiang. Natalia se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia él, frunciendo el ceño al verle. —Supongo que no estaréis molestando a alguien. Iván sabe que _Nini_* se enfadaría muchísimo, ¿verdad?

La rubia frunció el ceño y el chico de su lado la miró con expresión nerviosa.

—N-Natalia, yo... creo que deberíamos volver con los demás, ¿no crees? —Murmuró éste. Ella resopló y guardó el cuchillo en su sitio.

—Tienes razón, Toris. —Dijo esta sin mirarle, clavando su mirada asesina en Xiang. —Eres una jodida molestia, tú y ese maldito chino, mi hermano no tendría por qué hacer caso de lo que pedís. Todavía estoy esperando para quitaros del medio.

Sin esperar una respuesta, que de todas formas no iba a llegar porque Xiang se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin cambiar lo más mínimo su expresión indiferente, Natalia se alejó de allí seguida por Toris. Cuando dejaron de oirse los pasos, Emil se removió para quitar a Xiang que estaba apoyado sobre él, y sacó la cabeza de las mantas.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios tiene esa loca conmigo? —Dijo con tono malhumorado, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Xiang. —¿Qué se creen esos? ¿Quién es 'Nini'? ¿Y tú por qué me ayudas?

—Eres graciosísimo.

Emil alzó una ceja, pensando que, primero, no era gracioso, y, segundo, mucho menos _graciosísimo_. Además no estaba respondiendo a sus preguntas.

—Si esperas algo a cambio, olvídalo.

Xiang negó con la cabeza.

—Nini es como mi hermana y yo llamamos a Yao. Hermano mayor. —Explicó brevemente. —Y no sé por qué te ayudo. Supongo que antes me pareciste bastante curioso con esos enormes nervios que llevabas.

—¿Enormes nervios? No exageres, no lo estaba tanto. —Replicó Emil frunciendo más el entrecejo. —¿Y quienes son?

—Un grupo, los "jefes" de la cárcel, eso se creen. Absolutamente casi todos les temen. Pero _Nini _es el punto débil de Iván, que viene siendo el líder. Aún así eres un completo inconsciente por enfrentarte a ellos tú solo, eres demasiado orgulloso. Aprende a callarte.

Emil asintió, entendiéndolo más o menos, decidiendo pasar por alto los últimos comentarios, aunque le hizo fruncir todavía más el ceño.

—Te llamas Xiang, ¿verdad?

—¿Y tú?

—Emil. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Xiang no pareció molestarse o sorprenderse por la pregunta. Bueno, es que no parecía sentir nada, en realidad, su expresión no cambiaba. Emil se sintió un poco incómodo.

—Piromanía. Prendí fuego a la clase. Con mis compañeros encerrados dentro.

Emil le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo podía decir eso con tanta tranquilidad? Titubeó unos segundos sin encontrar nada que decir a eso, joder, ese tío era un asesino, un pirómano asesino, y estaba hablando con él como si tal cosa. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa. En realidad, estaba en una puñetera cárcel, ¿qué iba a esperarse? Él mismo era un cleptómano, solo que no lo reconocía, no como Xiang que lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, al menos él aceptaba lo que era. Emil no era capaz.

—¿Cómo es que no estás en el patio? —Las palabras salieron rápido de su boca, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso, en ese momento lo estaba y quería cambiar de tema. Tampoco supo esta vez descifrar si el otro se dio cuenta de que eludía ese tema o no.

—Ahora mismo iba a salir, había estado terminando de leer un capítulo, cuando apareciste. Y te salvé.

Emil tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, incómodo.

—Supongo que... gracias. —Murmuró, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Xiang. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo en el que Emil se levantó de la cama, tropezando al enredarse los pies en las sábanas. Volvió a levantarse, notando la mirada del castaño clavada en él, y le inquietaba. —Yo... uhm... voy a buscar a... eh... Adiós.

Salió rápidamente de la celda, sintiéndose idiota por atascarse de esa manera al hablar; iba caminando sin detenerse y mirando al frente, tratando de no perderse. No tardó en volver a llegar al comedor y suspiró aliviado pensando que era un milagro haber llegado tan rápido porque en realidad había estado caminando al azar, no tenía ni idea de como ir a ningún sitio... bueno, en realidad, ya sabía dónde estaban y como ir a la zona donde estaba su propia celda, al comedor, por dónde se salía al patio, y como ir a la zona de celdas donde estaba la de Xiang. Algo es algo, nada mal para ser el primer día.

Dudó ante la puerta para salir, pero finalmente lo hizo. La luz del sol dio de lleno en su cara, hacía bastante calor ese día, en el patio reinaba una mezcla de gritos, risas y conversaciones mezcladas, gente por aquí y por allá, grupos en distintos puntos, Emil se sintió terriblemente intimidado por todo ello, se sentía descolocado y fuera de lugar, no sabía ni siquiera hacia donde ir, tal vez lo mejor sería quedarse en un rincón hasta que pasara, o simplemente volver a la celda... pero prefería estar fuera, al menos era lo más cerca que estaría de la libertad. Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando escuchó una voz que ya reconocía llamándole a gritos. Giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido, y enseguida vio a Mathias que le hacía gestos para que se acercase, a su lado estaba Lukas, que le miraba también, y junto a ese par había otras dos personas que aún no conocía. Suspiró y fue hacia allí, no muy seguro de qué hacer.

—¡Y este es el pequeño Emil! —Exclamó Mathias mientras rodeaba los hombros del albino con uno de sus brazos, éste suspiró y miró a un punto fijo en el suelo. Ya pasaba de decirle que no era pequeño, si total, al danés le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. —No es muy hablador. Bueno, Emil, ya conoces a Luky, tan tierno y encantador ~ —Recibió un gruñido por parte de éste. —Y estos dos... bueno, el que parece y es simpático es Tino, y el que no, pues es Berwald. No te precupes por esa cara que tiene, en realidad no es mal tipo, solo un poco rebelde. ¿Verdad, Ber?

El tal Berwald le ignoró olimpicamente, pero el otro chico esbozó una sonrisa amable.

—Entonces tú eres el nuevo. Es raro que Lukas traiga a sus compañeros de celda, supongo que has tenido que caerle bien para que acepte que vengas con nosotros... en realidad, eso es difícil. —Dijo Tino con tono alegre.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó el noruego. Emil se sintió ligeramente como en un interrogatorio por el tono y la mirada del otro, ni que fuera su hermano menor pillado volviendo a casa a las cinco de la mañana.

—Conociendo el lugar. —Dijo rápidamente. Hizo una pequeña pausa para tranquilizar su tono. —Por cierto, el chico de antes... ¿cómo se llamaba? ... ¿Xiang, o algo así? ¿Por qué pareciais chicas peleando en las rebajas?

Lukas alzó una ceja ante esa comparación. Pero el que habló fue Mathias.

—¡Luky y él no se llevan bien! No es algo que tenga un motivo en realidad, es que se llevan mal desde el primer día en el que cruzaron palabra, desde entonces son como rivales. Y, claro, como buen rey, yo tengo que apoyar a la princesita.

El noruego enrojeció bruscamente y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago al danés, que soltó una risa a medio camino entre quejidos y toses, una mezcla de las tres cosas, pero enseguida empezó a reír de manera ruidosa y molestar a Lukas, lo cual quería decir que no había dolido lo suficiente.

—¿Princesita? —Murmuró Emil.

—¡Si! ¡Es una lástima que aquí dentro no podamos tener su vest...! —Y se llevó otro guantazo, esta vez acompañado de un tirón de pelo. —¡Ay! ¡Vale, vale! ¡Me callo! ¡No diré nada sobre tus trajes sexys!

Soltó una carcajada cuando Lukas empezó a llamarle de todo menos, y no precisamente halagos, mientras tiraba de su pelo como si quisiera arrancarlo.

Emil se apartó un poco, mirando a Tino cuando este rió suavemente.

—No te asustes, siempre están así, al final te acostumbras.

El finlandes se interrumpió cuando Berwald puso una mano en su hombro, llamando su atención. Realmente ese sueco daba miedo. Tino pareció tensarse levemente ante el contacto, pero intentó mantenerse tranquilo con esa sonrisa, girando la cabeza hacia el centro del patio, como Berwald le indicó con un gesto. Un grupillo de gente formaba un corrillo alrededor de alguien, gritaban y silbaban, riendo, otros parecían más preocupados, y a Emil le pareció ver al chico castaño que le había perseguido junto a Natalia abriéndose paso hacia el centro.

—Oh, ya estamos. —Escuchó decir a Lukas, al parecer ya había terminado de intentar matar a Mathias.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Emil.

—¡Pelea! —Exclamó Mathias con una carcajada divertida. —¿Quién creeis que son otra vez? ¡Apuesto porque el 47 está metido en esto!

—Apuesta tú solo, estúpido.

—Espero que no se hagan daño...

Emil frunció levemente el ceño y les siguió hacia allí, intentando ver qué ocurría.

**NA:**

Fin del segundo capítulo ;3 Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeeey, actualizo rápido, es lo que tiene estar en puente ;D Me encantan los puentes, ¿y a quién no?

Uy, veo que están curiosos sobre por qué X persona está en la cárcel èwe Pues os esperáis para saberlo (?) de momento se van sabiendo las causas de algunos.. bueno, en realidad solo de Is y Kong, eh... en este capítulo se descubren más cosas sobre el por qué de que algunos personajes estén en la cárcel, todo a su tiempo. Bueno, asdfg, os amo por dejar review. Y, eso, que no me enrollo más.

**Notas: **¡Lo que está en _cursiva_ es el pasado, un flashback, como queráis llamarlo! Y por si las dudas: Govert es Holanda.

**Cellmate**

Cap. 3: Conociendo a los locos de turno.

Sinceramente, Emil no tenía muchas ganas de acercarse, ni siquiera le importaba quién se estaba peleando, tal vez sentía un poco de curiosidad, pero eso era todo. Aún así, al ver que los demás iban, aunque no todos con entusiasmo, más bien arrastrados (Lukas) por otros (Mathias), ahí estaban abriéndose paso entre el corro de gente que gritaba y hablaban entre ellos, el islandés no entendió nada interesante, así que no se molestó en intentar escuchar alguna conversación.

Finalmente pudo abrirse paso y verlo. Les intentaban separar, un hombre con cara de pocos amigo y el pelo de punta, que Emil comparó enseguida con un tulipán; éste estaba siendo retenido por una chica que se había puesto enfrente suya, ignorando el riesgo de llevarse un puñetazo, y le hablaba con tono de reproche, al parecer consiguiendo que el otro se tranquilizara a regañadientes. Al otro lado, un chico castaño de ojos verdes se sobaba la mejilla, cerca de la mandíbula, hasta que escupió un poco de sangre, poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Eso te pasa por meterte en peleas, estúpido. —Refunfuñó un chico algo más bajo, que le acercó un pañuelo para limpiarse. Éste era también castaño de ojos verdes, con un extraño rizo sobresaliendo de su cabello. Se giró hacia el del pelo de punta, con el ceño fruncido. —¡Y tú deja de joder, que Antonio no te ha hecho nada!

—Lo siento, Lovino, no te enfades con él. —Habló rápidamente la chica, al parecer consiguió un efecto inmediato de tranquilizar al tal Lovino, que se sonrojó solo por la presencia de la muchacha, ésta sonrió levemente al verlo y se giró hacia el otro. —Govert, pide disculpas.

—No te preocupes Emma. —Ésta vez fue Antonio, que se apartó de la boca un poco el pañuelo manchado con algo de su sangre. —Entiendo que tu hermano no pueda ni verme.

La chica suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Miró de reojo a Govert, que se mantenía indiferente, en ese momento un chico de cabellos albinos apartó sin mucha consideración a la muchacha, acercándose a Antonio, y seguido de ese albino fue otro chico que se dirigió a Emma.

—Siento la falta de delicadeza de mi amigo, _petit_. —Se excusó este, sonriendo de manera galante a la chica, que alzó una ceja.

—¡Toño! —Exclamó el albino mientras le revolvía el pelo al español. —¡Venga, puedes hacerlo mejor! ¡Aprende de mi, siempre gano las peleas!

Y mientras esos hacían el idiota, Emil decidió ignorarlo, viendo como la gente ya se alejaba de allí al no ver más acción. Mathias hizo un efusivo gesto de saludo al chico albino, ajeno a todo.

—¿Con el 47 te referías a ese tío? —Le dijo el islandés refiriéndose a Govert, Mathias negó con la cabeza.

—El 47 es Gilbert. —Señaló al albino. —Suele ser de los que están metidos en las peleas, pero al parecer esta vez no.

Emil murmuró un leve "Ah" y apartó su atención del danés. Fijó su atención en Emma y Lovino, este último pareció verle casi al mismo tiempo y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Mierda. Es ella. —Dijo Emil para si mismo, frunciendo el ceño al ver que el italiano se le acercaba, ante la mirada confundida de los demás presentes allí.

—¡Tú! —Exclamó Lovino. Emma también miró a Emil con expresión sorprendida.

Emil les lanzó una mirada de indiferencia, ignorándole.

_"Lo siento" _

_Un más joven Emil, que sostenía una bolsa en una de sus manos, esbozó una de sus más convincentes sonrisas, observando a la persona con la que había chocado. Éste, sin embargo, le miró con el ceño fruncido y le apartó de manera brusca mientras caminaba un poco hasta entrar en una pastelería._

_"¿Emma?" Preguntó el chico italiano, observando a la chica que tenía la mirada perdida y apretaba las manos sobre la falda de su vestido. Había algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo. "¿Qué ocurre...?"_

_Se acercó a ella rodeando el mostrador, y vio la caja abierta y vacía, y un corte algo profundo en el brazo de la chica, algo de sangre resbalaba por el brazo de ella. Frunció el ceño y se acercó, ella simplemente agachó la cabeza y rápidamente se tapó la herida con un pañuelo._

_"¡Emma! ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado, joder!?"_

_"¡Lo siento! Ese chico iba armado, no pude evitar que se llevara el dinero, intenté hacer algo, solo era un crio, pero..." Se excusó Emma con la voz rota, ahogando un suave sollozo. "¿Crees que Govert va a enfadarse?"_

_Lovino suspiró y negó con la cabeza, soltándola. _

_"Mierda, ¿era ese niñato?" Dio una descripción rápida de Emil, y la chica asintió. "¡Me he cruzado con él hace un momento!"_

_"No podías saberlo, no pasa nada" Dijo Emma esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Agarró la muñeca del italiano y le guió por una puerta, hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. _

_Lovino miró como ella rebuscaba entre unas cajas y sacaba una pistola._

_"Tenemos problemas más graves ahora..."_

_"¿Qué? No me digas que el bastardo de Antonio ha vuelto a joder algo." _

_Ella negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada, con expresión lúgubre, borrando completamente su sonrisa._

_"No es eso, pero sí es con Antonio. Y a mi hermano... Les han detenido, la policía...Oh, Dios mío, Lovino, lo siento." Murmuró en voz baja, reteniendo las lágrimas y mordiéndose el labio al ver la cara que puso el italiano. "Lov..."_

_Antes de poder decir nada, el italiano se soltó bruscamente, arrebatándole la pistola de las manos, y salió corriendo._

_"¡Espera!" Chilló ella, corriendo detrás de él hasta detenerse en el exterior de la tienda. Dudó unos instantes, y salió corriendo detrás de él. "¡Vuelve! ¡No hagas ninguna tontería! ¡Lovino!"_

—¡Lovi, déjale! —Reprochó Emma. —¿Qué pasa con él? No te ha hecho nada, así que venga, no seas maleducado.

La belga miró a Emil de reojo y seguidamente empujó suavemente al italiano apartándole, éste obedeció a regañadientes. Al final, ese grupito también se dispersó, Emma se llevó a Govert y Lovino acompañó a Antonio a nosédónde.

—¿Esto sucede a menudo? —Dijo Emil intentando olvidar la situación incómoda de antes, Lukas asintió. —... Oh. —Miró a Tino, con curiosidad. Realmente, llevaba un rato preguntándose que había hecho cada uno de ellos para acabar en un sitio como ese; sobretodo, el finlandés, no tenía pinta de coger un cuchillo y liarse a matar a alguien. A saber. —¿Y a vosotros por qué os han metido aquí?

Berwald frunció levemente el ceño, y, si ya daba miedo de por si, ahora más aún. Tino titubeó unos instantes, al parecer dudando sobre si hablar.

—¡Oh, vamos, si total, ya da igual! —Intervino Mathias, como si hablara del tiempo. —Tampoco es que ya vaya a cambiar algo, lo hecho hecho está.

Tino suspiró y apartó la mirada, a Emil casi le pareció ver un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos. Tino se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a la nada, sumido en sus pensamientos.

_"¿He sido yo?" _

_Tino observaba a su amigo con los ojos húmedos, las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, pero se esforzaba por retenerlas. Berwald asintió, con pesar, y el finés se quedó sin palabras, simplemente dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. No sentía pena por ella, esa mujer era un monstruo, simplemente temía las consecuencias que su acto pudiera traer, a él mismo y a Berwald._

_Miró sus propias manos, completamente ensangrentadas, y a sus pies, un cuerpo sin vida empapado en sangre, con casi todo el cuerpo desgarrado, apuñalado, casi era difícil reconocer la cara de aquella persona. Vio el cuchillo tirado junto al reciente cadáver._

_"Yo..."_

_Notó como los brazos de Berwald le rodeaban, y se dejó envolver en un cálido abrazo, no supieron con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero se sentía reconfortado, al menos en parte. Cuando comenzó a separarse del abrazo, la dura realidad volvió a golpearle en la cara. Intentó decir algo pero las palabras no salían, cuando escuchó que Berwald hablaba._

_"Voy a estar contigo."_

_"¿Qué? No, no... tú no has hecho nada, vete..."_

_Le vio negar con la cabeza, y las lágrimas cayeron con redoblado ímpetu, frunció el ceño y se apartó de él, cogiendo el cuchillo del suelo. Le apuntó con él, mientras las manos le temblaban, pero Berwald ni se inmutó._

_"¿¡Es que no ves lo que he hecho!? ¡La he matado! ¡A mi madre! No puedes confiar en un asesino, no en mi... ¿Qué pasaría si intentara matarte? No quiero hacerte daño..."_

_Sollozó. Alzó la mirada al notar una mano acariciarle la mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que ahí había._

_"No lo harás."_

_Tino suspiró y se rindió, era imposible, sabía que Berwald era demasiado cabezota, no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del más alto, y notó como éste le quitaba el cuchillo de las manos, dejándolo caer al suelo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, escuchando las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos, ya lo sabía, los vecinos habrían escuchado perfectamente los gritos, era evidente que llamarían a la policía, pero eso ya le daba igual. Esbozó una suave sonrisa cuando notó la mano de Berwald acariciando su cabello, y escuchó gritos y golpes en la puerta, ésta no tardó en ceder._

—¿Um? —Tino pestañeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos, al notar la mano del sueco en su hombro. Sonrió. —Oh, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

Emil se encogió de hombros, ignorando eso. Repentinamente escuchó silencio, y miró hacia donde todos: en la puerta del patio, Lily Vogel acababa de aparecer, a su lado había un chico bastante parecido a ella.

—Ya que os gusta jugar con la comida, también vais a limpiar el desastre que habéis causado. —Informó la chica, ignorando las protestas de los presos.

—¡Y el que proteste va a limpiarlo con la lengua! —Añadió el que estaba a su lado, con cara de pocos amigos. —Así que venga, andando.

Al parecer eso no debía ser algo nuevo, porque la mayoría fueron sin rechistar demasiado, ya acostumbrados a tener que limpiarlo todo después de sus guerrillas en el comedor. Emil observó eso confundido. Hacían guerras de comida, montaban peleas sin sentido, la gente era bastante rara, la jefa parecía una niña de diecisiete años... ¿qué clase de cárcel era esa? Empezaba a pensar que todos estaban locos.

Suspiró y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había quedado atrás, y como no tenía ganas de volver a quedarse solo, caminó algo más rápido hacia el comedor, intentando buscar a esos cuatro, que ya habían vuelto a desaparecer. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo de bruces.

Escuchó una risa a su lado y miró con el ceño fruncido a una chica, la que le había puesto la zancadilla, vamos, y parecía divertirse con eso. Iba con una chica más que puso los ojos en blanco, al parecer avergonzada de la actitud de la otra; también con algunos chicos.

—¡Mei! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eso no está bien! —Regañó un... ¿chico? Si, un chico, o eso creía Emil, porque tenía cierto aire a una mujer.

—¡Cállate _Nini_, hablas como si fueras mi padre! —Replicó Mei.

¿"Nini"? Eso le sonaba a Emil.

—¿¡Habéis visto la cara que ha puesto cuando se ha caído!? ¡Mei, choca esos cinco, daze ~! —Exclamó un chico con pinta de hiperactivo, riendo cuando chocó la mano con la muchacha.

Vale, cada vez estaba más confuso. ¿Qué mierda significaba "daze"? ¿Y por qué se reían de él y a la vez le ignoraban?

—No prestas atención cuando andas.

Emil alzó la mirada y se quedó así unos instantes. Mierda, él otra vez. Xiang estaba en frente suya, tendiéndole una mano, al parecer para ayudarle a levantarse. ¿Por qué demonios se tenía que cruzar tantas veces con ese chico? Dudó unos instantes, no sabía si realmente iba a ayudarle a ponerse en pie o iba a hacer alguna bromita estúpida para reírse más de él.

—¡Yao! ¡No me mires así! —Protestó Mei, sacándole la lengua a su hermano mayor. —No he podido evitarlo, si iba corriendo y sin mirar, ¡lo estaba pidiendo a gritos!

El islandés frunció el ceño y se dispuso a replicar, cuando Xiang se le adelantó.

—Estás rojo. —Bien, si algo tenía claro Emil, es que ese chico era demasiado directo, porque con eso solo consiguió que se pusiera más rojo todavía, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había sonrojado. Le fulminó con la mirada aunque Xiang no parecía tomarle en serio. —¿Estás cómodo en el suelo?

Xiang movió la mano, como recordándole que debería levantarse. Emil ignoró el ofrecimiento y se levantó por su cuenta, sacudiéndose la ropa.

—¿Me estás siguiendo o algo? —Protestó el albino, algo molesto por haberse cruzado tres veces en menos de un día con él. Además, parecía que disfrutaba molestándole y haciéndole sonrojar.

—Eres tú el que aparece de repente. —Replicó Xiang, divertido, aunque solo dejó ver una leve sonrisa burlona.

—¡Que bonito! —Exclamó Mei, pestañeando repetidas veces. —¡El amor!

La chica soltó una carcajada al ver la mirada que la lanzó Emil.

—Ahora si que estás rojo. —Comentó tranquilamente Xiang.

—¡Cállate! —Protestó el islandés. —Habéis terminado de divertiros ya, ¿no? Pues adiós...

—¿Te vas ya? Creo que no. Déjame eso, Lina. —Dijo Xiang, quitándole un cubo de agua con jabón que sostenía la otra chica, la tal Lina, ésta tenía el cabello negro y muy largo, recogido en una coleta baja, se encogió de hombros sin interés y dejó que lo cogiera. Xiang se giró hacia Emil, lanzándole una de las esponjas que éste atrapó en el aire. —No puedes escaquearte, hay que limpiar.

Emil frunció el ceño por vigésimoquinta vez ese día, soltando un bufido por lo bajo, resignándose a aguantarle. Siguió a Xiang, aunque a regañadientes, cuando éste empezó a andar, usando como excusa para si mismo que solo le seguía porque él tenía el cubo de agua. Y porque no sabía donde se habían metido Lukas y compañía. Solo por eso.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó con tono malhumorado Emil, extrañándose al ver que Xiang se alejaba de donde estaban los demás, al final se detuvo en una zona más alejada del comedor, los demás estaban casi todos por otras zonas, en grupitos, que más que limpiar se tiraban esponjas o hacían guerras con las escobas. En fin, Emil casi ni se sorprendió por eso.

Xiang dejó el cubo en el suelo y se arrodilló, siendo imitado por el islandés, que metió la esponja en el cubo.

—¿Por qué se supone que estoy contigo? —Se preguntó Emil en voz alta. Xiang le miró.

—Es simple. —Señaló disimuladamente a una zona del comedor. —Iván y compañía ya te tienen fichado, ¿sabes? No me extrañaría que aprovecharan cualquier momento para vengarse por haberte escapado antes. Es bastante probable.

Vale, podía haber sido un poco más suave al decirlo, ahora Emil temía por su vida, aunque ya empezaba a comprender que el de cabello castaño era directo con las palabras.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que he preguntado?

—Ellos no van a tocarte si estás conmigo. —Explicó Xiang con simpleza, hablando como si fuera evidente. —Iván no va a arriesgarse a que _Nini..._ a que Yao sepa que hace... cosas malas.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Cierto, olvidaba que acabas de llegar. —Xiang empezó a frotar distraidamente con la esponja sobre una mancha en el suelo. —A Iván le gusta Yao.

—Oh. —Tampoco supo que otra cosa decir. Dudaba sobre si eso era bueno o malo... es decir, ¿si estaba con ese chico iba a estar más protegido del grupo de los psicópatas? ¿Y eso le aliviaba? Tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de estar con Xiang... ese chico parecía haberle cogido el gusto a hacer que se pusiera como un tomate, en parte era molesto. Suspiró, aceptándolo, tampoco podía cambiar nada de eso, y al menos Iván y su grupito no le darían una paliza, o eso esperaba.

—Habrían podido darte una paliza ya.

—Ehm... ¿Gracias? Por evitarlo con tu presencia. —Emil alzó una ceja.

Xiang se encogió de hombros y siguió deshaciéndose de las manchas del suelo. Emil suspiró e intentó asimilar toda la información recibida, lanzando cortas miradas de reojo al hongkonés, que parecía no darse cuenta de ello, o al menos lo fingía.

**N/A:**

Lo dejo así porque... porque sí. Bueno, Emil y Xiang van interactuando más. Bieeen. Veamos, cositas random... Una especie de fichita, o algo así:

**Emil Steilsson. 19 años de edad. Condena de 5 años por robos menores y atraco a mano armada, 0 cumplidos. Es cleptómano.**

**Xiang Li Wang. 21 años de edad. Condena de 15 años por homicidio múltiple y piromanía, 5 cumplidos, 2 de ellos en una cárcel de menores. Es pirómano.**

**Tino Väinämöinen. 23 años de edad. Condena de 8 años por asesinato, 1 cumplido. Padece un trastorno de personalidad doble. **

**Berwald Oxenstierna. 24 años de edad. Condena de 8 años por asesinato **(Inocente. Se auto-inculpó), **1 cumplido. Ningún trastorno.**

**Emma y Govert Van der Vack. 21 y 25 años de edad. Condena de 10 años por tráfico ilegal de armas y posesión de estas, 2 cumplidos. Ningún trastorno.**

**Lovino y Feliciano Vargas. 22 años de edad. Condena de 13 años por tráfico ilegal de armas, posesión de estas, y pertenencia a una mafia, 2 cumplidos. Ningún trastorno.**

**Antonio Fernández Carriedo. 25 años de edad. Condena de 13 años por tráfico ilegal de armas, posesión de estas, y resistencia a la autoridad, 2 cumplidos. Ningún trastorno.**

**Natalia Arlovskaya. 20 años de edad. Condenada a cadena perpetua por homicidios múltiples y cómplice de asesinatos, prostitución, resistencia a la autoridad y posesión ilegal de armas. Trastorno antisocial.**

**Iván Braginski. 26 años de edad. Condenado a cadena perpetua por homicidios múltiples, posesión ilegal de armas y torturas. Trastorno de personalidad doble.**

Bueno, ya pondré más. Si, Fin es un asesino, sorpréndanse. Y Bela fue prostituta, pls, ya se verá también algo del pasado de Natalia e Iván, y será triste. ¡Y no os digo todavía por qué están Nor y Den en la cárcel! :D .. Y, eh, Hong Kong es pirómano de verdad, lo de que Emil es cleptómano me lo he inventado porque así ayuda a que le hayan condenado por robos. Por cierto, que conste que no tengo ni puñetera idea de los años que te pueden caer por cada cosa, me los he inventado. xD

En fin, ya está.

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes... obviamente, esto ya lo sabéis todos.**

**Cellmate**

Cap.4

Debía reconocer que aquello había sido menos horrible de lo que esperaba, incluso le alivió poder disfrutar de algo de paz, porque Xiang no era muy hablador y al estar ocupados limpiando Emil disfrutó de un rato de silencio, al menos si ignoramos los gritos de los psicópatas que había por ahí, insultos varios que flotaban por el aire y el miedo constante a que una esquizofrénica mujer rubia apareciera de repente y le clavara un cuchillo en la sien.

En una de las miradas fugaces que Emil le lanzó a Xiang, éste se la devolvió, y el albino se sintió estúpido por quedarse mirándole en vez de disimular un poquito, que habría sido lo menos vergonzoso. El asiático arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Eh? No, solo veía a ver cómo ibas. —Se excusó torpemente.

—Ya. Pero no vas a ver mucho diferencia si me miras cada cinco segundos.

Mierda, le había pillado. Soltó una risita forzada, como creyendo que el otro bromeaba y no hablaba en serio, aunque sabía que sí. Xiang le observó, al parecer divertido al ver el leve sonrojo en el pálido rostro ajeno.

—¿Crees que se puede salir ya de aquí? Queda poco por limpiar y aquí no queda ni la mitad de la gente. —Claramente muchos se habían escaqueado a la mínima oportunidad y Emil empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo con el profundo silencio entre ambos.

—Si quieres que tengamos más intimidad solo tienes que decirlo. —Soltó Xiang, disfrutando con la reacción que causó en el menor, pero no de su acto: Emil le lanzó la esponja empapada, que no dio en su cara gracias a que la apartó, pero si que impactó en toda la camisa, empapándola. Emil maldijo que de arriba solo llevara puesta una fina camisa blanca porque, joder, esa zona no tardó en pegarse al torso del moreno, que apartó la esponja con desinterés. —Ahora tendremos que ir a que me cambie.

—Espera, ¿tendremos? Yo no... —El islandés se preparó para usar alguna excusa, pero Xiang asintió enseguida y se levantó, sin dudar antes de atrapar una de las muñecas de Emil y llevárselo consigo, éste solo soltó un gruñido por lo bajo y le dejó, si total, aunque se negara estaba seguro de que iba a acabar yendo con él de todas formas.

—Estás demasiado nervioso. Ni que fuera a violarte contra la pared. Yo sería más delicado.

—... ¿Qué?

—Nada. —Xiang entró en su celda al llegar. —Vuelves a parecer un tomate.

El menor masculló algo en voz baja que no debía ser un halago precisamente. Xiang rodó los ojos y le empujó suavemente hacia el interior.

—Debería volver a la mía... —Murmuró Emil.

—No creo.

—... Ya. ¿No tienes compañero?

Xiang negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy yo solo, y es mucho mejor así.

Acto seguido se encogió de hombros y agarró los extremos de su camisa para sacársela sin más, Emil se tapó la cara al instante y le dio la espalda, bastante sonrojado.

—¡Avisa antes de hacer eso! —Exclamó, apartando las manos de sus ojos, sin llegar a girarse.

—Lo siento.

Emil inspiró aire lentamente, tranquilizándose, sin entender el motivo por el que ese condenado hongkonés le ponía tan terriblemente nervioso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda para salir de este lugar? —Habló de cualquier tema para distraerse

—Menos del que debería, realmente. —Murmuró Xiang. —Mi familia es muy adinerada, mi padre no se lo pensó antes de influir en el juicio, afortunadamente para mi el juez no se hizo de rogar, el dinero es muy útil en estas cosas. Si no fuera por eso, no saldría de aquí en mi vida... y, además, no causé ninguna muerte en el incendio, solo heridos.

El islandés se giró a mirarle perplejo, no entendía como podía decir eso con tanta naturalidad. Él mismo ni siquiera había hecho algo mal y se sentía como la peor de las miserias estando en una cárcel.

—Oh. —Dijo simplemente, prefería no seguir por ese tema. —¿Podemos irnos ya? No quiero meterme en líos y ya no se escucha a nadie fuera, seguro que todos han regresado a sus celdas.

—¿Quieres volver? —Xiang apenó levemente su tono, pero acabó suspirando y se puso una camisa limpia, esta de color rojo. —Está bien, ya va siendo hora, aunque a mi me parece más agradable que te quedes aquí.

Emil negó con la cabeza y bufó por lo bajo, girándose para salir de allí sin esperarle. No le escuchó seguirle ni detenerle, así que se las arregló para regresar a su celda, donde Lukas le miró desde la cama distraídamente, más concentrado en el libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿Dónde te metes?

—No es culpa mía si os largáis sin más y me dejáis solo.

Lukas no contestó, lo que bien podía ser como darle la razón o que simplemente no le tomaba en serio, a saber. Emil se sentó en la cama y subió en ésta tras quitarse las zapatillas. No perdieron tiempo charlando, se tumbó de espaldas al noruego y cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse cuanto antes, prefería que el tiempo pasara rápido allí.

El sonido de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la celda le hicieron despertarse sobresaltado, el hermano de Lily Vogel paseaba rápidamente por los pasillos, golpeando las barras con una especie de porra, gritando cosas poco agradables para que se despertaran.

Vio a Lukas ya levantado junto a su propia cama, y se obligó a sí mismo a desperezarse y levantarse rápidamente. Tampoco le hizo falta vestirse, porque se había acostado tal y como estaba.

—Oye. —Le llamó Lukas. —Voy a estar ocupado un rato, tampoco esperes que aparezca hasta por la tarde, así que tú, puedes distraerte como quieras. Sabes que Tino y Berwald están para lo que necesites, no tengas miedo de aprovecharte de Tino, tampoco es algo nuevo, él se deja. Y no te metas en líos, luego iré a ver como estás.

—Hablas como si fueras mi madre.

—Soy tu _hermano mayor_, ahora. Así que me haces caso. —Emil abrió la boca para protestar. —Nada. Obedece.

Emil refunfuñó por lo bajo y se limitó a asentir, básicamente, para que le dejara en paz.

—Bien... y, Emil... —Lukas suavizó su voz, con un tono leve de preocupación en éste. —Ten cuidado con Xiang.

El islandés le miró algo nervioso, ¿qué sabía él? Creía que desconocía totalmente que hubiera estado con Xiang, pero por el tono que usó parecía bastante informado de todo. No le hacía mucha gracia que le controlara y le dijera qué hacer una persona que conocía de hacía un día, ni que fuera un niño pequeño, podía cuidarse solo. Bueno, más o menos.

Antes de poder preguntar la razón de esa advertencia, Lukas abrió la puerta de la celda y desapareció de allí. Emil suspiró, al menos esta vez avisó antes de irse. Se atrevió a asomarse un poco al pasillo, los demás estaban entretenidos en el mismo pasillo, en esos momentos no podían ir más allá hasta que abrieran el comedor para desayunar, así que esperaban. Pero no vio a Lukas por ningún lado.

—Voy a matarte un día de estos. —Murmuró el noruego mientras tocaba la espalda del danés con una mano para llamar su atención, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando éste se giró hacia él con una amplia sonrisa. —Casi me descubren, ¿no crees que sería mejor quedar en otra hora en la que llame menos la atención? Y, además, no sé para qué tenemos que venir a las duchas a hablar...

Mathias soltó una carcajada.

—Así sabemos que no va a venir nadie, y no puedo esperarte en el pasillo, me verían. Además yo no decido a qué hora reunirnos.

—¿Y los demás? Tino y Berwald no vienen hoy, como ves.

—Da igual, ya les contaremos lo que sea importante.

—Vamos. —Lukas se dio la vuelta para salir.

—Jo, Noru... ¿no quieres que estemos un ratito a sola antes de ir con los demás? —Dijo Mathias mientras ampliaba su sonrisa, rodeando la cintura del noruego desde atrás, pegándolo un poco a sí mismo.

—Sigue soñando. —Lukas echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle, momento que el mayor aprovechó para robarle un beso. Lukas soltó un pequeño gruñido, sonrojado, y se removió un poco para apartarse de él. —Math, no. Aquí no. —Entrecerró los ojos al ver los pucheros que hacía el danés. —Sabes que puedes pedir un vis a vis de esos. Y, bueno. Ya sabes. Yo puedo aceptarlo.

Mathias pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta. Era una especie de 'juego' del que podían disfrutar los presos: el vis a vis, si uno entregaba una nota a algún guardia, éste podía hacérselo llegar al preso al que fuera destinada, y si éste respondía con una afirmación, eso y eligiendo al guardia adecuado como 'mensajero'... bueno, dicha parejita tenía un rato libre en una sala exclusivamente para ellos sin que nadie les molestara, y podían hacer lo que quisieran. Claro que, solían limitarse a hacer una cosa en especial, para algo había allí una cama.

—Si, si. ~ —Mathias agarró una de las manos de Lukas y tiró un poco de él, llevándole por los pasillos, ambos llegaron a un sitio que ya conocían bien, sin problemas por el camino: la sala de calderas, una especie de sotanillo con una pequeña sala llena de máquinas, encargadas de la electricidad y calefacción, aunque eso no es lo que les interesaba. Entraron dentro, y todas las miradas se posaron unos instantes sobre ellos.

—¡Ya era hora! Ibamos a empezar sin vosotros. —Reclamó un chico albino, que estaba apoyado en la pared con expresión impaciente.

—Supongo que no vendrá nadie más, así que, empecemos. —Esa era Elizabetha, la joven castaña estaba sentada cerca del otro albino que acababa de hablar. —Supongo que nadie ha podido contactar con los demás, ¿o sí?

—En realidad. —Intervino un chico de gafas con entusiasmo infantil. —¡Solo tenemos que pedirlo amablemente!

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Alfred? —Interrogó Lovino algo molesto al pensar que bromeaba. —Espero que no sea alguna de tus ideas estúpidas.

—¡No lo es! —Se defendió éste. —¡Hablo en serio! Casi todos los guardias tienen ordenadores portátiles, e internet, con ellos es fácil hacer videollamadas, y ya está.

—Pues ve tú y pídeselo a uno, a ver qué te dice. —Refunfuñó el italiano.

—En realidad...

La puerta se abrió y todos ellos se quedaron helados mirando, una figura conocida entró por la puerta, y enseguida vieron a Lily Vogel entrando, ésta les observó unos segundos con expresión seria, tenía una pistola en la mano y una carpeta grande bajo el brazo. La chica enseguida esbozó una sonrisa dulce.

—¡Listo! De verdad que os deseo suerte. —Dijo la joven sorprendiéndoles a todos. Guardó la pistola en la funda de su cinturón y se arrodilló en el suelo, alguien cerró la puerta tras ella, Lily sacó un ordenador portátil de aquella carpeta y tecleó con rapidez. —Muchos de vosotros estáis aquí de manera injusta, muchas pruebas fueron manipuladas en los juicios, por eso os mandaron a ésta cárcel, en medio del mar no habrá muchas personas que os vayan a ayudar, pero todo eso ya lo sabéis.

—¿Vogel? —Murmuró Emma que se había mantenido en silencio, junto a su hermano Govert. —Oh, genial. ¡Eres un genio, Al!

Éste rió, divertido.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Así podemos hablar con ellos! —Yong exclamó alegremente, éste estaba sentado sobre una caja acompañado de su prima Lina, la vietnamita observaba todo sin pronunciar palabra.

—Veamos... —Murmuró Lily, mirándoles a todos. —Vaya, algunos realmente no me sorprende que estéis metidos en esto, reconozco que otros sí.

Entonces una imágen apareció en el ordenador, Lovino se acercó rápidamente.

—¡Déjame hablar con mi hermano, macho patatas! ¡Más te vale que esté en perfecto estado! —Exigió al hombre rubio que le observaba desde la pantalla del ordenador, éste simplemente suspiró. La cabeza de otro chico apareció en la pantalla, era casi idéntico a Lovino.

—Estaba preocupado. —Dijo Feliciano, con una sonrisa alegre.

Alfred apartó a Lovino para adueñarse del ordenador y mirando éste con expresión preocupada.

—¿¡Y Arthur!?

—Está bien. —Dijo Ludwig, en tono tranquilizador. —Todos están bien, no os preocupéis. ¿Cómo os va?

—¡Hermanito! —Gilbert se hizo su hueco delante de la pantalla. —Espero que te estés acostando temprano, recuerda lavarte las manos antes de comer y tener siempre, siempre a mano algunos condones.

Ludwig se sonrojó bruscamente y el albino soltó una carcajada, siendo apartado por Elizabeta, que les empujó a todos y se sentó frente al ordenador.

—Basta de tonterías. —Dijo la húngara. —Lud, no queda demasiado, el plan está casi completo. Llevamos tiempo planeándolo, no van a poder con este motin. ¡Vamos a escaparnos de ésta maldita cárcel!

—Tened cuidado. —Murmuró Ludwig. —Lamentamos no poder ayudaros desde aquí.

—Saber que todos estáis bien es suficiente para ayudarnos a seguir. —Dijo Alfred con ánimo. —Dile que le quiero. —Pidió esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Todos sabían que eso iba dirigido a Arthur, por eso nadie comentó nada.

Ludwig asintió, y al instante su imágen desapareció de la pantalla. Lily recogió rápidamente el ordenador y lo guardó.

Elizabetha suspiró suavemente y se levantó, girándose hacia los demás.

—¿Os ocupáis de informarles? —Dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a Mathias y Lukas, el primero asintió enseguida.

No pasaron más que unos minutos hasta que todos empezaron a salir y dispersarse, cada uno a lo suyo. Yong y Lina se quedaron algo atrás, el coreano se giró en la puerta, mientras dejaba salir a la chica.

—¡Vamos! Tenemos que informar a Yao de esto. —Dijo con tono impaciente. —Xiang.

El hongkonés suspiró desde la esquina en la que se encontraba y se apartó de la pared, caminando hacia la puerta. Estaba demasiado ocupado dándole vueltas a una idea que tenía en la cabeza como para haber prestado realmente atención a aquella corta e improvisada reunión. Sacó un mechero de uno de sus bolsillos y se dedicó a prender la pequeña llama, observando ésta con expresión ausente.

—Vamos. —Lina le arrebató el encendedor de las manos y lo agitó delante de su rostro. —Podras quemar todo lo que quieras, pero no ahora.

Xiang la miró sin expresión, recuperando el mechero de manos de la chica. No tardó en estar caminando por el comedor, éste acababa de abrirse, pero había estado tan ocupado sumido en sus pensamientos como para haberse dado cuenta de nada, así que casi se sorprendió al llegar allí, como si de repente se hubiera teletransportado.

Pestañeó lentamente, viendo como Yong y Lina se alejaban hacia la mesa donde siempre se ponían el grupo de asiáticos que eran. Pero su atención se distrajo totalmente de ellos, estaba demasiado ocupado con lo que consideraba más importante. Xiang frunció levemente el ceño al ver a Tino entre toda la gente y no tardó en acercarse al finlandés, agarrándole del brazo de manera algo brusca y girándole, el rubio soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero no fue por eso por lo que Xiang le soltó, si no por la mirada homicida que Berwald le lanzó. Maldijo por lo bajo que el sueco soliera pasarse el día pegado al finés, aunque en ese momento le dio igual. Aunque estaba claro que debía ser más agradable con Tino si no quería acabar mal.

—¿Y Emil? —Dijo sin rodeos.

Tino dudó unos instantes, pero Xiang no tenía tiempo para eso y en ese momento su normalmente gran paciencia no existía; empujó bruscamente al finés para apartarle, pero antes de dar dos pasos notó una mano agarrándole por el hombro. Frunció el ceño y se giró rápidamente, lanzando un puñetazo a la cara de Berwald, pero éste atrapó enseguida su mano en el aire y le agarró del cuello de la camisa, empujando a Xiang, que soltó un gruñido al chocar contra la pared. Observó al sueco con el ceño fruncido.

—Si, si. Ya lo sé. —Murmuró, su tono volvía a ser calmado, como su expresión.

—No trates así... —Dijo Berwald con su voz de ultratumba.

—A tu _esposa_, ya. —Xiang alzó una ceja, no es como si fuera la primera vez que ocurría algo así.

—¡Su! —Exclamó alterado Tino, usando el apodo con el que llamaba al sueco; le agarró del brazo, algo temeroso de que pudiera empezar una pelea. —¡Déjalo!

Berwald gruñó por lo bajo y soltó al hongkonés, que simplemente se colocó la ropa. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que todos les miraban, sin embargo enseguida lo olvidaron al ver que la acción acababa.

Xiang frunció un poco el ceño al ver que los otros dos se alejaban, pero al girarse en dirección contraria comprendió el motivo: ya no les necesitaba y ellos lo sabían, debían haberle visto antes que él. Y es que tuvo que frenar rápidamente para no chocar con Emil, que tenía clavados sus ojos amatistas en él y el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Menuda actuación. —Se mofó. —En serio, yo llegué ayer y ya sé perfectamente que no hay que molestar a Tino, tonto. —Suspiró un poco y negó con la cabeza.

Xiang le miró sin decir palabra, preguntándose desde cuando llevaba ahí.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que desees morir? —Preguntó Emil con una leve sonrisa burlona. —¿O es que viste eso como un buen método de suicidio?

—Te buscaba.

—¿Mh? ¿A mi? —Emil dejó de sonreír y le miró arqueando una ceja, sin comprender por qué. —Pareces que me acosas, Xiang.

El hongkonés sonrió levemente, era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre pronunciado por el islandés, y aunque fuera una cosa totalmente trivial, le gustaba. Xiang miró de reojo a Tino y Berwald que no estaban muy alejados, aunque les miraban de vez en cuando. No hizo caso de sus miradas de advertencia.

—Y tú disimulas muy bien cuánto te gusta. —Dijo tranquilamente, consiguiendo de nuevo que el menor se sonrojara un poco y le maldijera en voz baja.

Xiang ignoró sus palabras y se lo llevó un poco más lejos, escapando de las miradas vigilantes de los otros dos. Prefería hablar sin ellos cerca.

**N/A:**

Si, se organiza un motín, así de simple. xD En fin, nada más que decir.

Por cierto, Lina es Vietnam, no sé si lo dije.


End file.
